


Pillow talk

by asdash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: a short draft I wrote on my phone
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 36





	Pillow talk

The sun is rising over the horizon as you open the curtains. He's still fast asleep, the light doesn't seem to bother him.

You walk back to the bed and sit beside him, watching over his sleeping figure. You wonder what he's dreaming about, and whether you're in it.

Your hand caresses over his head, ruffling his hair. He lets out a purr as he buries his head into your palm, pulling it underneath his face, resting on it. Now you can definitely not walk away anymore.

You lie down next to him, facing him. His eyes are still closed, but is he asleep?

'Hey...'

No response.

'Hey, Lucifer, are you awake?'

He isn't. He has such a keen ability to sleep through anything. Unexpected from a man with such high responsibility. Aren't they usually anxious?

You slide your arm slowly underneath his neck, embracing him. He is finally opening his eyes.

'MC?'

'Hi, sleepy head. Welcome to the world of the living.'

'Is it already morning? How long was I asleep?'

You look at the clock.

'Quite long.'

'Must've been the alcohol'

Oh right, you have been drinking the day before. Explains the headache.

You roll on your back, pulling him closer. He rests his head on your chest.

'Have you been dreaming about me?'

'How did you guess'

'Something in your voice'

Nonsense, you took a shot in the dark.

'In my voice?'

'Yes, the way you said my name.'

'Well if I may be honest, it was quite erotic.'

Your heart skips a beat.

'Erotic?'

'Yes, we were doing it over and over again.'

You did not expect this.

'Aha, tell me more?'

He blushes. 

'How about I show you?'

His hand caresses your chest. His lips brush over your collarbone.

'Not right now love, I've got this horrible headache...'

He draws his hand back.

'Right, that stuff gives you hangovers'

'How come you're immune to it?'

'Must be my age. I've walked this Earth far longer than you have. Tried all sorts of things.'

'Aha, but do tell me about the dream.'

He smiles.

'Well, we were fucking...'

'That much I gathered.'

'Inside this massive dome, looked a bit like the planetarium-'

'Aha?'

'It was a starless night, pitch black sky. I was on top of you, looking into your eyes and you gave me this wicked grin, I melted.'

You smile.

'Yeah just like that one.'

'Was I any good?'

'You were so good I couldn't stop. Every time I came I wanted more.'

'Are you hard right now?'

You look down to see his morning erection tenting in his boxers.

'I'd lie if I said I wasn't.'

You reach for the nightstand drawer.

'What is it you're looking for?'

'Painkillers'

You pull out a blister card and press out two pills. You swallow them with a glass of whisky.

'Why are you taking painkillers with alcohol?'

You lift his chin up and look into his eyes.

'I'm about to make your dreams come true.'


End file.
